Simple Things, Sweet Smile
by prungva
Summary: Di sana ada mata hijau cemerlang yang siap menggelontor kebahagiaan./AU, Ficlet


_Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto_

 _AU, ficlet, maaf untuk segala keabsurdan_

 _Kado kecil—super telat—buat Lyreinata-chan. Hehe, baru bisa publish sekarang, padahal ultahnya udah dari jaman kapan ya... (ketawa dengan watadosnya(lalu ditimpuk))_

 _hiksss maafkan dakuuuu huhuhu dan dan dan semoga suka... yak :'''')_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Hatake- _kun_!"

Detik itu Sakura melongok dari punggung tegap Kakashi dengan wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi antusias bercampur penasaran. Tak menyadari kalau kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba nyaris membuat pemuda berambut perak itu menceburkan talenan ke dalam panci, menyusul potongan daun bawang.

"Kau masak apa?"

Kakashi menjawab setelah berdecak kesal dan menghirup udara yang masuk melalui ventilasi, aroma rempah-rempah meleleh di antara mereka, cukup untuk membantu menetralisir detak jantung yang terasa melambung sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Sup jagung," ucap Kakashi, tanpa perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan sisipan nada jengkelnya.

Tapi entah karena sudah terbiasa atau memang Sakura benar-benar gadis delapanbelas tahun yang tak peka, gadis tersebut hanya terkekeh. Memandang gelembung kuah sup yang meletup-letup lalu merebut sendok sayur sebelum sempat menyentuh ujung bibir Kakashi. Sekali lagi Sakura mengabaikan protes orang di sampingnya, terlalu takjub akan rasa sup yang baru ia cicipi.

"Hatake- _kun_ , yakin kau yang memasaknya?" tanyanya. Mata hijaunya bersinar, sangat cantik, seharusnya Kakashi punya banyak detik untuk mengagumi, namun ia sudah terlanjur dongkol. Tipikal pemuda bertemperamen eksplosif. Memang payah.

Ia menyita sendok sayurnya kembali dan ikut merasakan. Tak ada bumbu yang lebih atau kurang. Sudah pas, seperti biasa. "Tentu saja. Memang kaupikir siapa lagi, huh?"

"Ibuku."

Kedua sudut bibir Sakura tertarik, sebuah senyuman hadir. Lagi dan lagi.

Dan Kakashi menyadari, senyuman Sakura kali ini adalah bingkah es yang belum tersentuh hangatnya matahari musim semi.

* * *

 _Tuk, tuk._ Semangkuk es krim cokelat diletakkan berseberangan dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ panas. Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari taman kota yang ramai, mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pelayan, kemudian menatap Sakura yang bertepuk tangan kecil menyambut kedatangan es krimnya.

 _Kekanakan_ , celetuk Kakashi dalam hati. Ada saja hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum begitu mudah. Padahal banyak masalah yang datang bergantian untuk mengusik hidupnya, tapi ia bisa mengatasi semuanya hanya dengan senyuman, seolah besok dan besok dan seterusnya ia hanyalah gadis berumur enam tahun yang mencandui permen kapas.

Kakashi mengingat lagi, pun masih segar di dalam rak memorinya. Seminggu yang lalu Haruno Sakura kehilangan ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa, satu-satunya orang yang sangat gadis itu sayangi.

Satu per satu orang menyisih, ada yang sebelum itu menepuk lembut kepala bermahkota merah jambu, dan ada yang membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat sebelum melewati gerbang tinggi yang terbuka sepenuhnya. Menyisakan Sakura dan Kakashi dalam keheningan, barulah Sakura meletakkan setangkai bunga anyelir merah muda di permukaan batu nisan, di sana terukir nama ibunya, dan ia membacanya lagi. Air matanya tumpah.

Senyum seperti sudah lelah melekat di bibir pucatnya dari awal berita kematian sang ibu terdengar.

Namun kala seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru mendarat di atas kelopak anyelirnya, air mukanya berubah.

" _Ah lihat, lihat, Hatake-kun! Kupu-kupunya juga menyukai bungaku!_ "

Oh. Betapa mudahnya air mata terhapus, betapa mudahnya tawa menyejukkan diperdengarkan, betapa mudahnya zamrud hijau di matanya menerang.

Seolah matahari baru menendang gumpalan awan mendung dan membiarkan sinarnya mengisi setiap ruang kosong di dalam dirinya.

Rasanya Kakashi ingin tertawa juga, sampai tubuhnya tinggal tulang belulang. Untuk kepolosan si gadis dan sisanya yang paling banyak untuk kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu khawatir—hingga membiarkan perutnya kosong dan kepalanya pening seharian—demi menjaga perasaan gadis itu, terkurung panasnya rasa takut jika nanti akan kehilangan sebuah senyuman.

Walau sempat melewati banyak jeda, sampai detik ini senyuman itu masih mengembang.

Seharusnya tak ada yang boleh ia takutkan lagi sekarang, ia hanya harus menjaganya, itu saja. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Sakura bersedih seperti _kemarin_ , dan kemarin-kemarinnya lagi.

Kakashi menopang dagunya dan tatapannya kembali fokus pada helai-helai rambut _pink_ di seberang mata, dari yang tersemat ke belakang telinga sampai yang menempel di sisi bibir—yang segera disingkir oleh sang empunya sambil memajukan muka untuk melahap sesendok es krim. Dan saat itu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kakashi dengan mata hitamnya yang posesif juga egois, juga tertutup. Dan di sana ada mata hijau cemerlang yang siap menggelontor kebahagiaan.


End file.
